Es mejor asi
by Rondero001
Summary: Jamás e querido ser su novio y aunque siempre me golpea jamás permitiré que ella se vaya, es mejor...dejarlo así, después de todo, creo que yo también la quiero, aunque me cueste admitirlo
1. Chapter 1

_hola a todos, hoy les trigo una historia que se me ocurrió a media noche y como no quería dejarlo para mañana decidí escribirla hoy, porque bueno...tengo una pésima memoria y la inspiración se hubiera ido volando, además e querido escribir una historia de una de mis caricaturas favoritas de antes, de wayside y de una de mis parejas favoritas ToddXMaurecia, ojala les guste, acepto cualquier comentario tanto bueno como malo si gustan :)_

Wayside no me pertenece ni los libros ni los personajes y Solo para aclarar en esta historia Todd no tiene padre solo vive con su madre

_**Es mejor así**_

Todd se encuentra rumbo al autobús del kindergarten puesto que otra vez se metió en problemas con la Señorita Jewls y tuvo que enviarlo temprano a casa, en el camino recordaba los sucesos que ocurrieron para que otra vez se fuera temprano

-Odio, regresar a casa temprano, porque no puedo salir a la hora de salida como los demás y por si fuera poco ya van 3 días seguidos, mi mama me matara, ahhh (suspirando), y todo por culpa de Maurecia, ya le dije que no quiero ser su novio, porque aún me sigue pegando, si no hubiera sido por su golpe no me hubiera estrellado con la señorita Jewls y no me hubiera regresado en el autobús del kínder, ¿Qué puedo hacer niño?-se dirigió a un niño que se encontraba sentado a su lado

-mmm, dile que la amas, cásense y que la cigüeña les traigan muchos muchos bebes

-QUE YO NO PUEDO HACER ESO, ESO ES…es….bueno…no ayudas en nada sabes

-que esperabas soy un niño

-ahhh (suspirando), solo espero que mama no se enoje, no la conoces enojada

-mi mama la otra vez me encerró en el lavabo por haber ensuciado su vestido

-pff suertudo

El autobús se detuvo justo enfrente de una casa un poco grande, de color azul, Todd entro a la casa esperando que no estuviera nadie pero al notar que su mama estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes trato de subir muy despacio hacia su cuarto sin hacer ruido

-a donde crees que vas Todd-sin despegar los ojos del lavabo

-a…yo…bueno...a…a mi cuarto

-otra vez en casa temprano, de nuevo te metiste en problemas-colocándose justo frente a él entrelazando sus brazos

-jeje bueno, sí pero no fue nada grave

-nada grave, ya van 3 días seguidos que te envían temprano, esto no…no…ahh (suspirando), ven Todd siéntate- guiándolo hacia la sala

-¿Qué sucede mama?-sentándose

-hijo te preguntare algo ¿te gusta la escuela a dónde vas?

-claro que si es una gran escuela, me divierto mucho y tengo muchos amigos

-hijo, entiendo que te guste, pero antes tu no eras así, en tu otra escuela no te enviaban temprano ni te llamaban la atención, no tenías muchos problemas a excepción de lo que sucedió con los peluches pero fue un simple accidente, parece que en esta tienes muchos

-no mama…bueno admito que si es un poco extraña esa escuela y si me meto en problemas pero es porque me estoy adaptando a ella

-si hijo pero….recuerdas por qué ya no ibas a tu anterior escuela

-pues, en parte me sentía mal por haber destruido todos esos animales de felpa, sin embargo me salí porque ya no nos alcanzaba el dinero suficiente para pagarlo y bueno tuve que irme

-extrañas tu anterior escuela

-amm si un poco

-pues….ya me están dando un mejor pago y si esto sigue así tendré que cambiarte otra vez de escuela

-QUE PERO…PERO SI ME GUSTA WAYSIDE

-lo se hijo pero volverás a tu antigua escuela y ya no tendrás problemas

-pero no tengo tantos problemas en wayside mama… ¿o acaso…sí los tengo?

-ahhh….bueno….mañana iré a tu escuela, hablare con tu profesora y después tomare la decisión, te parece Todd

-yo…bueno… (Pensando), de acuerdo, si piensas que es lo mejor

-está bien ahora siéntate en la mesa, la comida ya está lista

-si mama…(en su mente)…_rayos y ahora que voy a hacer_

Para los que se quieran dar una idea su mama es alta de cabello naranja, con el cabello largo y chino muy hermosa y con los ojos verdes, su nombre es Thiara

A la mañana siguiente Todd se encontraba caminando con su mama rumbo a wayside, al llegar le mostro a su mama como llegar a su salón

-por cierto Mama tú ya sabias como era el edificio cuando me inscribiste

-claro hijo, vine, hable con tu director y me dio un recorrido fue divertido pero fue un poco extraño porque al principio me pidió primero nuestro domicilio y no me pregunto sobre tu nombre

-bueno eso explica muchas cosas

Todd subió las escaleras como siempre lo hacía para ir a su salón sin embargo esta ves llevaba a su mama

-muy bien mama espera aquí mientras le voy a decir a la maestra que quieres hablar con ella

-claro hijo

-Todd tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entro al salón-hola chicos

-(todos) hola Todd

Jewls-hola Todd que bueno que ya llegaste

-gracias….oiga maestra Jewls, mi mama vino con migo le gustaría hablar con usted

-pero claro pero las normas de la escuela dicen que si un padre quiere hablar con el profesor primero todo el grupo tiene que conocerla, dile que pase

-amm…bueno-acercándose a su mama

-que si pero que pases y conozcas a mis compañeros

-enserio…y es necesario

-creo que si

-bueno…creo que será divertido

-vamos-entrando al salón-chicos ella es mi Mama, Mama mis compañeros

-hola a todos, es un gusto conocerlos

-(todos) hola Mama de Todd

Dana-el gusto es nuestra señoooraaa….

-Thiara, mi nombre es Thiara

Myron-un gusto Thiara

Maurecia-porque quiere hablar con la maestra Jewls suegra…DIGO…THIARA…si Thiara…jiji

Jewls-si Thiara en que le puedo ayudar

-bueno me gustaría mucho hablar con usted pero cree que podría ser en privado

-claro, Dana en lo que regreso de hablar con la señorita Thiara te quedas acargo del salon

Dana-yo…y…a cargo…siii…digo, será un placer hacerme responsable de estos monos por usted

Myron-oye a quien dices mono…oigan alguien ha visto mi banana, tengo hambre, uh uh uh

Jewls-bueno creo podemos irnos

-de acurdo, ven Todd esto también te involucra a ti

-claro iré en un momento

Maurecia-oye Todd porque tu Mama quiere hablar con la maestra ¿acaso sucedió algo?

-no bueno…algo así…te lo explicare luego, pero solo te puedo decir que es muy importante

-ok Todd te estaré esperando-hablando con una dulce voz, para luego golpearlo en el hombre

-auch…oye

Sin que lo notaran hubo alguien que estuvo al tanto de esa escena, ya después de lo ocurrido se encontraban en un pequeño salón la maestra Jewls, Thiara y Todd

-bueno Thiara de que le gustaría hablar

-bueno maestra, mire he notado que mi hijo regresa a casa temprano de la escuela muy a menudo y bueno me gustarían saber todas y cada una de las cosas que han provocado que suceda este problema

-o es por eso…bueno menos mal que siempre hago un expediente por cada ves que mando a Todd de regreso en el autobús del kínder

Todd-enserio, siempre ha hecho eso

-si lo hago una vez que ya te fuiste, no es tan complicado porque eres el único al que mandado de vuelta temprano

-mirando a su mama- jejeje

-mmn

-haber, listo...mmm han sido exactamente 65 veces las que he mandado a Todd de vuelta temprano, las cuales la mayoría están basados en actos que ha provocado

-¿actos?, como cuales

-ha tirado pintura en clase de arte, ha roto algunos instrumentos y balones, y bueno ayer me empujo en clase, y siempre pone excusa de que Maurecia lo golpeo provocando todo eso

Todd-pero es la verdad

Jewls-no más excusas Todd

-y no ha pensado de que esa tal Maurecia si haya provocado todos esos accidentes y solo mi hijo a estado involucrado

-mm…bueno si ese fuera el caso tendría que tomar acciones drásticas con Maurecia

Todd-acciones drásticas…a que se refiere

-bueno Todd, en primera es malo golpear a un compañero de la escuela y en segunda si la que provoco todo eso fue Maurecia y el culpado fuiste tú entonces no nos queda de otra que expulsar a Maurecia

-QUEE PE…pero ella…no…

-bueno hijo dinos, ella fue la que provoco todo eso, o si fuiste tu

Todd-yo…bueno…yo…ella...yo…

Jewls-vamos Todd, este es el momento para decirnos

Todd-yo…yo…ahh… (Suspirando)…si….yo provoque todos esos accidentes, Maurecia no tenía nada que ver, ella…solo quería ayudarme

-estas seguro de esto hijo

Todd-si Mama muy seguro

Jewls-mmm…bueno pues esta todo aclarado el asunto, le gustaría hablar de algo más

-no muchas gracias…pero solo me gustaría decir, que creo que Todd se tendrá que ir de wayside maestra

-Que…pero si su hijo es un gran estudiante

-si pero no puedo permitir que siga provocando todos esos desastres, tendré que cambiarlo, no hay de otra, verdad Todd

-pues…creo que tienes razón-lo dijo con una voz triste y deprimida

Jewls-Pues, si tu mama lo dice creo que es lo mejor Todd

-el estará aquí este día, mañana lo trasferiré

Jewls si es así creo que tendrás que tu último día en wayside Todd, espero que lo disfrutes

Todd-yo igual maestra…oiga hágame un favor

Jewls-cual

Todd-no le diga a nadie, mucho menos a Maurecia, la verdad nunca me han gustado las despedidas

-entiendo Todd, no le diré a nadie

-gracias maestra…_es lo mejor, Maurecia no se merece ser expulsada ni que tampoco se entere que me voy, solo la lastimaría y no me gustaría verla triste, es mejor…dejarlo así_

_Espero que les haya gustado, aun la continuare pero espero sus comentarios aunque creo que no serán muchos, después de todo no a muchos les gusta esta caricatura pero aun así si fueran 10 o 20 me gustaría jajja después de todo a mi me gusta lo que escribo y eso es lo único que necesito, gracias por leer cuídense_


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aquí la segunda parte

**Capítulo 2**

-Nos vemos en casa Todd, al llegar quiero que me acompañes a inscribirte a tu otra escuela

-está bien Mama, pero ammm…

-¿Qué sucede?

-enserio no hay otra solución, debe haber algo para quedarme en wayside sin que me afecte a mí ni a Maurecia

-oye hijo, acaso tienes una relación muy estrecha con esa niña llamada Maurecia

-re….relación estrecha a que te refieres

-Maurecia es tu novia

-¡!QUE¡ NO…bueno…si….DIGO…es…es una gran amiga eso es todo

-mmm….bueno si tú lo dices, pero no hijo, el regresarte a tu escuela es lo mejor, además volverás a ver a tus amigos

-pues…si pero….pero me gusta mucho wayside, aunque casi llevo 1 año aquí siento que ya me…bueno, ya me están…aceptando…creo

-¿aceptando?

-si digo…como era nuevo apenas me están conociendo y….bueno solo digo

-lo siento hijo, mejor aprovecha este día

-es…está bien mama

Todd se encontraba devastado, con cada uno de los pasos que daba hacia el salón parecía que el tiempo volaba deprisa, antes de llegar supo que no podía enseñarles a todos como se encontraba sino preguntarían que le pasaba y no quería decirles nada, así que decidió ocultar su tristeza

Jewls- Todd que bueno que ya regresaste ya todo está bien

-si maestra Jewls

Jewls- ok Todd siéntate, hoy veremos como la fuerza gravitacional de la tierra provoca que un objeto caiga para arriba

-ammm maestra jewls-Todd levanto la mano desde su asiento

-si Todd

-un objeto no puede…ammm…no…puede…

Todd por un momento se quedó callando pensando en lo que iba a decir, es su ultimo día en wayside así que decidió no buscarle lógica a cada problema de la escuela, mejor era aprovechar el momento

Jewls-si Todd hay algo que quieras aportar

-ha yo bueno…mejor…siga dando su clase maestra, ese tema se oye muy interesante, perdón por interrumpirla

-oo….bueno…si es así gracias y como les decía un objeto puede…

Todd sabia que ya era momento de quedarse callado, escuchar cada cosa que daba la maestra aunque parecía de lo más ilógicas, las clases pasaron y Todd se mantenía en un margen común, no hablaba y evitaba corregir errores que cometían, estaba aprovechando el día aunque sabía muy bien que por dentro lo único que quería era solo llorar sabiendo que era su último día en wayside

Todos en el salón estaban atentos a cada indicación de la maestra, excepto una persona, Maurecia, sabia en ese momento que algo no estaba bien, jamás había visto a Todd tan callado, además quería saber la razón por la cual su Mama buscaba a la maestra Jewls quería acercarse y preguntarle si algo le sucedía y que fue lo que paso pero Maurecia no lo entendía porque sentía que algo muy malo iba a suceder, decidió esperarse hasta el recreo para poder preguntarle

Ya en la hora de receso, Todd se encontraba en su butaca preparandose para sacar su almuerzo cuando escucho el sonido de unos patines acercándose

-holaa Toddd- hablo con una voz dulce y agradable

-hola Maurecia ¿Qué suce..-Todd noto que Maurecia alzo el brazo para darle un golpe-espera espera…Maurecia

-ehh- Maurecia bajo el brazo-¿Por qué?

-Maurecia, te puedo pedir un favor

-claro Todd lo que desees

-por este resto del día no me golpees, es lo único que te pido

-¿Qué…pero…Por qué? Acaso…

-solo….hazme ese favor si

-Todd…acaso sucedió algo con tu Mama, si quieres puedo ayudar

-no…no Maurecia, lo único que quiero es que no me golpees por este día, si me harías ese favor

-pues…bueno, lo intentare, si es lo que quieres

-muchas gracias Maurecia

Todd se encontraba rumbo a la puerta del salón para poder salir al patio mientras Maurecia se quedó parada en el mismo lugar pensando en por qué Todd le pidió ese favor, antes no se lo había pedido y no había mucho problema pero ahora Maurecia sabía que algo sucedía, ahora ya no tenía idea de cómo poder expresarle el amor que tenía hacia Todd el golpearlo era su única forma de que le prestara atención así que solo se limitó a bajar la mirada, Todd noto eso y se detuvo justo en la puerta, sentía que no era correcto comportarse así con Maurecia después de todo ella solo quería un poco de atención de parte de el

-amm…Maurecia

Maurecia subió la mirada observando como Todd se le acercaba

-si quieres…puedes estar conmigo en el receso

-lo…lo dices enserio Todd-Maurecia a pesar de que Todd la estaba invitando a estar con el aun sentía que algo estaba mal así que hablo con una voz suave y triste

-pues….si

-me encantaría Todd

Todd bajo a la cafetería con Maurecia, en el camino noto que no lo molestaba, ni trataba de abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía o decía cosas lindas de él, simplemente parecía que estaba en las nubes, al llegar a la cafetería ambos se sentaron pero Maurecia aún seguía en ese estado.

-oye Maurecia, pasa algo

-bueno, en realidad eso te iba a preguntar a ti Todd

-¿Por qué?

-que sucedió con tu Mama y con la maestra Jewls

-no…no sucedió nada Maurecia, porque lo preguntas

-hay algo que no me está gustando, siento que algo está mal, pero…no se….no sé qué es…

-_co…como…como puede sentir todo eso, si ni le e dicho nada de lo ocurrido, maldita intuición femenina_

-por favor podrías decirme todo lo que paso con un poco más de detalles Todd

-no…no te lo puedo decir Maurecia, pero compréndeme, no sería correcto, sin embargo…si tanto quieres saber mañana lo entenderás todo, pero…

-pero…

-pase lo que pase mañana Maurecia, espero que me puedas comprender y entender porque sucedió todo eso

-no te entiendo Todd, mejor ya dime por…

Dana-chicos, no me van a creer Myron se acaba de comer la especialidad de la señorita Mush, es increíble

Todd-amm si Dana es increíble…pero no será mejor que lo vayas a ver, perece que se está ahogando

Dana-jaja que tonterías dices-Todd le señalo justo el lugar donde claramente se ve a Myron agonizando- o por Dios Myron, hagas lo que hagas no vayas a la luz…

Dana dejo solos a Todd y a Maurecia solo que quedo un silencio profundo entre ambos por unos minutos

Todd-bueno creo que lo mejor será ir a ver si ya está bien

-si…pero Todd…enserio, algo no me está gustando

-ahh…(suspirando)…no te preocupes Maurecia, todo va a estar bien

-estas seguro, porque enserio si tienes algún problema te puedo ayudar

-te lo agradezco Maurecia, pero todo está bien, mejor…pasemos el tiempo juntos, te parece

-o…ok, pero aún podemos hablar de esto a la salida por favor

-creo que ya no hay nada que decir Maurecia…pero lo pensare…vamos a ver como esta Myron si-al escuchar todo lo que le decía Todd, Meurecia empezaba a sentirse un poco más feliz

-jiji ok Todd..._aun no entiendo que sucede y el por qué Todd se comportaba así conmigo, parece ahora más dulce y atento, pero aunque sé que algo no está bien creo que me gusta mucho aprovechar ese momento que tengo con Todd, después de todo hoy no necesito golpearlo para estar cerca de él, eso no ocurre todos los días…creo que…es mejor déjalo así…solo por hoy…mañana…bueno…ojala sea lo mismo….eso espero_

**continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

_bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, es un poco dramático este capitulo pero espero y les guste :)_

**Capítulo 3**

El reloj de la escuela marcaba 2:50, faltaban ya solo 10 minutos para la hora de salida de la escuela Wayside y gracias a que Todd se mantuvo callado durante toda la clase no le llamaron la atención, tampoco Maurecia no lo golpeo para cumplir lo que prometió sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que algo sucedía con Todd, algo que no le estaba gustando

La maestra Jewls sabía que este era el último día de Todd y quería hacer algo especial por el pero no podía, le dijo que no se lo diría a nadie y así se tendrá que quedar, Todd no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, saldría a la hora que corresponde algo que siempre quiso pero ahora sabiendo que lo que ocurriría después del toque esperaba que el tiempo se detuviese ya no quedaba de otra, tendría que irse de Wayside.

Y llego el momento, la campana de Wayside sonó diciendo que las clases habían acabado, todos los alumnos ya habían salido del salón de clases a excepción de Todd y Maurecia

-todd no todos los días sales a tiempo de clases, podemos irnos juntos en el autobús

-pues…

-Todd antes de irte podrías quedarte unos minutos – le dijo la maestra Jewls a Todd con un tono un poco triste

-Amm claro maestra Jewls, Maurecia no es necesario que me esperes, si gustas ya puedes irte

-pero porque quiere verte la maestra

-no ha de ser algo importante

-pero el autobús se ira, estas seguro de esto Todd, como regresaras a casa

-regresare caminando no te preocupes, será mejor que vayas Maurecia

-no…no estoy muy segura de esto, pero si tú lo dice está bien…nos vemos mañana, si Todd – Maurecia le dedico una sonrisa a Todd esperando una respuesta pero este se quedó callado – Todd?

-nos veremos después Maurecia – Maurecia se sorprendió, no era la respuesta que esperaba se puso triste pero aun así decidió mejor irse – bueno nos vemos Todd

-Nos vemos Maurecia – Todd vio salir a Maurecia, antes de irse esta se detuvo mirando directamente a Todd, una mirada triste lo que pudo notar Todd, pero solo pudo alzar la mano en señal de despedida, Maurecia bajo la mirada y se fue –

-noto a Maurecia algo distraída, ella sabe que te vas –

-no se lo he dicho, pero me dijo que a presentido que algo no está bien, por eso es que está un poco triste es muy extraño –

-jamás subestimes a una mujer enamorada Todd, sé que le gustas a Maurecia y ella debe saber que algo te está sucediendo, por eso esta triste

-usted cree eso –

-porque no se lo dices a Maurecia, tal vez la hagas sentir mejor –

-no puedo maestra

-¿porque?

-porque…bueno…yo…sé que siempre he rechazado el afecto de maurecia, aunque este sea un poco rudo, pero es porque aún no sé cómo es tener una novia, y la verdad es que creo que yo también la quiero, sé que le gusto pero no me gustaría lastimarla -

-mmm ya veo, bueno regresando a lo que te iba a decir solo quería despedirme de ti Todd, sé que ya no volverás a Wayside así que fue lindo haberte tenido de alumno, con todo y los problemas que has causado -

-no se preocupe maestra Jewls, es una gran maestra y perdón por todo lo que he ocasionado –

-espero que todos podamos volverte a ver algún día y bueno antes de que te vayas hay algo que te gustaría que les diga a la clase mañana en especial a Maurecia –

-pues…sabe…si me gustaría algo…

Todd se encontraba bajando las escales de Wayside dando su último recorrido de lo que será su antigua escuela, cuando por fin salió del edificio, dio una vuelta contemplando la escuela por ultima ves

-a pesar de que ya llevo tiempo aquí aun me sigue impresionando la escuela – Todd se quedó parado recordando todos los momentos y aventuras que paso en la escuela, desde su primer día de clases hasta el último, cuando por fin quiso darse vuelta e irse algo le llamo a atención, una figura sentada debajo de un árbol donde normalmente él se sentaba en el receso, decidió acercarse para ver mejor y cuando llego pudo notar una persona sentada acariciando a un pequeño puerco espín color verde

-Maurecia?

-que…o …hola Todd – rápidamente Mauricia se levantó abrazando al puerco espin mirando de frente a Todd –

-¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que ya te habías ido -

-decidí esperarte, además te dije que quería hablar contigo a la salida, te acuerdas -

-si Maurecia pero ya te dije…-

-algo te sucede Todd, que pasa, en toda la clase te he visto diferente – hablo un tono de preocupación, lo que pudo notar Todd -

-¿diferente? -

-normalmente hablas de más cuando estamos en clase pero en todo el día has estado muy callado, y te he visto muy preocupado por algo-

-ya te había dicho que todo está bien Maurecia – a Todd no le agradaba la idea de mentirle a Maurecia pero para él era lo mejor, no quería que ella supiera de su ida y la razón de ella, solo aria que se sintiera mal

-no te creo Todd, sé que algo sucedió con tu mama, no todos los días un padre quiere ver a una maestra, porque no me quieres decir

-Entiende Maurecia que no sería correcto, son asuntos míos y no debes meterte en ellos…perdóname

-pero…Todd

-lo siento…será mejor que te vayas a casa Maurecia, es lo mejor- Todd empezó a caminar alejándose poco a poco – nos vemos Maurecia

Maurecia vio como Todd se empezó a alejar, con cada paso que el daba tenía la impresión de que lo estaba perdiendo poco a poco, llego un punto donde ya no lo soporto más, bajo a fluffy y empezó a patinar lo más rápido que pudo a la dirección donde se encontraba Todd, mientras este logro escuchar el sonido de sus patines acercándose

-ahh…Maurecia ya te dije que…

Todd no término de hablar pues sintió unos brazos amarrándose fuertemente de su pecho, Maurecia se había lanzado a abrazarlo provocando que el casco se le cayera dejando ver su grande y hermoso cabello y asi mismo dejando sorprendido a Todd

-ma…maurecia – Todd se quedó en shock, a pesar de todas las veces que Maurecia trataba de abrazarlo esta vez era muy diferente, sabía que ahora ella estaba sufriendo, porque sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y ella no podía ayudar

-perdóname Todd, sé que no es de mi incumbencia meterme en tus problemas, pero es que no lo soporto, hay algo que no me está gustando, hay algo que me está lastimando pero no sé qué es –Todd noto que su camisa estaba poniéndose poco a poco húmeda-

-Maurecia…acaso estas…

-sé que...sé que no he sido una gran amiga, tampoco alguien en que puedas confiar pues te molesto demasiado, perdóname por golpearte todo el tiempo pero es la única forma en la que puedo llamar tu atención porque enserio me gustas mucho, pero jamás he querido que te sintieras presionado por mí, yo solo quiero poder agradarte, lo único que en verdad quiero saber…es que sucede, te lo pido, te lo suplico dime que es, solo haces que me sienta muy triste…por favor Todd

Todd no sabía qué hacer, cuando decidió no decirle pensó que así no la haría sufrir pensó que era lo mejor, tal parece que se equivocó, su silencio solo provoco todo eso, ahora es el quien se siente mal, en su mente en ese momento solo tenía una oración grabada que se repetía muchas veces "_jamás subestimes a una mujer enamorada" _aquello que la maestra Jewls le dijo, pudo notar su error, se separó suavemente de los brazos de maurecia, se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos

-está bien Maurecia, tu ganas...te diré todo lo que sucede

_**Continuara**_...

_bueno pronto subiré el capitulo 4, ya tengo la idea solo hay que escribirla, nos vemos y si quieren comentar me gustaría mucho acepto cualquier comentario puede ser bueno o malo cuidense_


End file.
